


The Oscar Goes To My Boyfriend

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Secret Relationships, The Oscars, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: Derek wants them to be a secret in fear for their careers. Stiles is in for a big surprise.





	The Oscar Goes To My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly. It’s not the most detailed, but it’s a little something. I kind of just ended it. There was not complete direction but it’s kind of cute. I figured someone would like this. So I’m posting it.

“And the winner is...” 

Stiles slides the white card with gold writing out slowly, not prepared to see the name presented. He’s almost too nervous to know who won. A lot of very nice gentlemen are nominated for male in a leading role, but only one Stiles is ready to see on stage before him. If he wins, Stiles might not be able to control himself. 

Their secret relationship will be ruined if Stiles acts out of turn. He wasn’t ready to have their love ruined by the public eye or be shunned because no one ever knew how the public would take a secret, gay relationship. 

The card slides perfectly from the envelope, not a single catch holding the card back. Stiles was almost praying for something to fuck up, like the card not leaving the envelope. 

The letters blur before him, golden cursive flashing on the otherwise blank paper. 

Stiles swallows loudly. He possibly pauses a moment too long. His eyes won’t focus because he knows exactly what it says, he’s just not prepared for what’s going to happen if he can’t control himself.

“Derek Hale,” he flashes a big smile towards him. “In Howling Moon!” 

The crowd goes into a roar, the smile huge on Stiles’ face, happy for both his coworker and boyfriend. Stiles so desperately wanted and hoped he could keep himself together to congratulate Derek. 

It was Derek who wanted to keep their relationship secret from public eyes. He thought it would ruin their reputation in the film industry. Gay relationships might be becoming more accepting, but if it wasn’t played right, things could ruin their careers. It was known that Stiles was openly bisexual. Derek had never been caught with a man, almost embarrassed with his becoming bisexual at all.

Derek smiled and waved, strolling casually to the stage. The smile killed it, white teeth flashing. The crowd whistled and howled at him. It was almost too much for Stiles. He wished he could be clapping and screaming for his boyfriend. He clapped gently, smiling without getting too giddy. Stiles had to keep his composure, even if it meant he was a little stiff. 

Derek stepped casually to Stiles, an extra special smile pulled just for Stiles too see, both soft and loving. He grabbed onto his outstretched hand, one Stiles didn’t know he had out.

“Congratulations, Derek. You deserve it.” Stiles squeezed out, holding himself back from kissing Derek. 

“Thank you,” Derek mouthed, moving to the microphone and talking quickly to end this spotlight. “Thank you all for supporting me, the academy for choosing me, but mainly,” Derek looked sideways at Stiles. “Thank you to my boyfriend, Stiles, for supporting me and loving me even through silences and hidden secret of our relationship. Thank you...”

Stiles wasn’t listening anymore. He didn’t hear the claps of the crowd supporting them. It was practically impossible to concentrate through his too loud heart beating in his ears. He was frozen at what was happening. 

It was crazy to think Derek just outed their relationship on live television at the Oscars, so easily like he could have stopped a stranger on the street and kissed them. Millions of people now know about their love for one another. Their friends who didn’t know about them now knew they were keeping a secret from them. It was surreal. Stiles stood frozen off to the side of Derek, staring at the handsome son of a bitch who gave up their privacy to express his love to Stiles openly.

“Stiles,” Derek nudged. “You have to move now. They have other awards to give.”

Stiles snapped his head to Derek. He hadn’t realized Derek had finished his speech. Stiles missed the rest of the speech completely. Derek threaded his arm through Stiles’, pulling him along gently to ease him from the stage he felt glued to. 

“Let’s go.” Derek smiled, holding his trophy to the crowd.

Stiles was still in shock. Derek hadn’t even told him that he was going to do this. It was crazy, strange for Derek to do as a last minute whim. He never did anything last minute, scheduled and planned events only. 

The curtain barely past Stiles before he whipped to look at his boyfriend. 

“What was that?” Stiles cried out. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to do that?” 

“Well,” Derek thought about his words. “I thought you would be happy, for one.”

Stiles sighed, then smiled slowly. “I am happy. That took some guts. What I don’t get is why you did it now.”

Derek hugged a laugh. “I won an Oscar. I can’t get anything bigger in the film industry than that.” Derek smiled. “Plus, I wanted to share this with you, hug you, give you a kiss, but I couldn’t because you’re a secret. I can’t stand it. It’s ruining everything we have.”

Stiles loved Derek. It probably showed on his face because Derek looked away, almost embarrassed from Stiles’ love. No, not embarrassed from him, but like he didn’t deserve the raw honesty they stared. 

“I wish,” Stiles hit Derek with the back of his hand. “You had said something so I could have thanked you in my speak, asshole.” 

Stiles almost couldn’t help it when he attacked Derek into a hug. Stiles knew their lives would shift just a little bit. Holding hands in public would lead to more people following them, invading their space with photos and interviews to discuss Derek’s confession onstage. 

“Are you mad this could blow up and ruin us?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek spoke, confident in his answer. “I could retire from the industry today and I would be happy. I have the highest award, created a film I love, and won the heart of the sweetest, cutest boy I know.”

“Jesus, Der, you don’t have to go soft on me. Your confession was enough.” Stiles kissed Derek sweetly, behind the curtains with hundreds of celebrities just on the other side. 

“You know the world loves you?” Stiles pulled away. “They wouldn’t care if you liked to lick alpacas on a dirty farm.”

“Lick alpacas?” Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Is that what you want me to do?” He grabbed Stiles’ hand, taking him down the stairs and back to their seats.

The awards continued on with their absence. The world didn’t explode like Derek so thought would happen. Stiles was a little surprised the crowd didn’t go into shock. He was sure if he himself went into shock, others would too. He scanned the crowd but everyone seemed to be staring onstage at the next person who won an award. 

Thankfully that group was the final award, best film, and Stiles could take Derek back to their place and have his way with him. Derek would want to go to the after parties he was invited to, even if to drop in to congratulate or say hi. Stiles could easily convince him to go home to bed. 

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles whispered.

“Hmm?” Derek continued to watch the stage. 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile to himself. “You remember that thing you wanted to try and I said we should wait to get married and you laughed because it’s a danger to my health?” 

“Mhmm.” Derek continued to watch, clapping as the gentleman of the last category exited the stage.

“Let’s try it.” Stiles licked his lips, the air surprisingly dry.

Derek didn’t register the words coming from Stiles, but it hit him pretty quickly because his head snapped painfully to Stiles. 

“We have to go to Erica’s after party.” Derek spoke weakly, wavering. 

“Fine, but you’ll miss it out.” Stiles smirked.

“Fine, but you know what Erica will do to you.” Derek tries to threaten. 

Stiles’ smirk fell real quick. Erica would make their lives living hell any chance she could for missing her party. Once she shaved Stiles’ beard for forgetting to tell her shooting for the day was cancelled on their film. She acted salty for two weeks because she had to get up at 4 am to film and she did not function before 9 am. 

“Sometimes,” Stiles became serious. “I hate when you’re right.”

Derek scoffed. “You hate every time I’m right. Let’s go.” He grabbed ahold of Stiles’ hand. “It’s over. If we get away fast, no one will be able to stop us and we can get home faster.”

“Hold-“ Stiles was pulled hard from his seat. “My award! It’s under my seat, Derek!” Stiles squawked, reaching for his trophy. 

Derek rolled his eyes, but loosened his grip. 

“Sometimes,” Derek looked at Stiles. “You’re a pain. Look,” Derek pointed his trophy. “We’ve been spotted. We will have to talk now.”

“You should have moved to the woods and lived like a hermit.” 

“You should have let me move to the woods so I could be a hermit.” Derek retorted.

“Even when you’re salty, I love you.” Stiles kissed his boyfriends cheek. 

They were perfect for one another. They insulted and bantered with each other constantly, but it never got in the way of what they shared. It would be easy to retire from something they love and spend the rest of their lives sharing space with one another. They didn’t need a glamorous life. It made what they shared something just a little more special, but it wasn’t everything they were. 

“I love you, too, Oscar winner, Stiles Stiliniski.” Derek smirked. 

 

They were quickly surrounded by congratulations and hugs, and far too many questions for Derek that Stiles took with stride. They made a great pair. And everyone under the sun agreed. “Not everyone, Derek. Just most.” 

People surrounded them for another hour and a half. Erica made them take the same vehicle to her house for the party, never taking her eyes off of the couple.

Stiles leaned into Derek. “Do you think she’s mad?”

Stiles never took his eyes from Erica, afraid for his beards health. There was no telling what she would do to them once they turned away.

“I think,” Derek spoke slowly. “She’s going to kill us because you never told her.”

“Me!?” Stiles yelps. “She’s your makeup artist! Never mind the fact she’s your best friend.” 

Erica growls at them, showing her gritted teeth.

“I don’t want to die!” Stiles cries out, covering himself with his Oscar. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Tumblr: CreatingSterek
> 
> Ask questions or have fic ideas, I’ll take them. I have a few more stories I’m working on. Working on the next right now, so it’ll be up eventually.


End file.
